Secret Admirer
by enjelikah
Summary: He has liked kagome since high school, but she would never know.Will cantain LEMONS!Chapter 5 up.Chapter 3 exteneded
1. Default Chapter

Originally, this was seprerated, but i have decided to put the prologue and chapter one together

to make it longer. Hope you enjoy it.

I don't own INUYASHA, wish i did. but the genie strictly told me i could not wish for other peoples

belongings, so that ruled out my love.

Secret Admirer

Chapter One

Inuyasha always loved Kagome. But she would never had Known because he was dating Kikyo,

his girlfriend of 2 years. He and Kagome had been friends since preschool, but it wasn't until High

School that he realized that she meant more to him. The only downside was he started dating

Kikyo last year. It was a good thing Kikyo had her own group at lunch, because since the

beginning of the relationship, she demanded Inuyasha to never see Kagome again unless she

was not around. He was never welcomed in her group from the start, so he hung out with the

gang.( gang consists of Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango.)

He tried to hide his true feelings for Kagome. It was working, but he had some close calls. He

Finally couldn't take it anymore. Now was the time to confess, but how? In time he would figure it

out.

One day while going through his locker, an idea came to him. He would give her notes telling

her loved her. But she would never know it was him.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha walked over to her locker.

"Where's Kikyo?" to Kagome, this was strange to see the happy couple apart.

"She called in sick, so i didn't have to pick her up today."

"Cool. No bossy pants to stop you."

"Yeah. So you want to do something while we wait for the others?"

"Sure, let's go to Starbucks real quick."

"OK" they were off. Inuyasha thought of how to sneak the note into her locker. maybe while he

was on his way to P.E. She never checked her locker again until lunch anyway.

When they were back from Starbucks, they saw their friends in the front.

"Hey guys." Inuyasha yelled. When Kagome and Inuyasha got closer, they saw the others

looking at him in confusion.

"What are you looking at?"

"Where's Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"Home sick." Kagome replied.

"Cool."Shippo said in excitement.

Just then the bell rang. They left for their classes, not to meet up until lunch.

"What's that in your hand,Kag's?" Sango asked.

"It's a note from someone." Kagome said in response. "I found it in my locker."

"Well," everyone said at once."what's it say."

"OK, OK. This is what it says."

Dear Kagome,

I think you are very beautiful. I wish that one

day we will be together, but until then, these letters

are all i can do. When the time comes, we will meet.

I love you and want to be with you someday.

You're my inspiration to everything. From the

first time i really laid eyes on you, I have loved you. I

can not give you a name or any information about

myself. I am truly sorry. please Don't reject me for this.

In time you will find out who I am.

Yours Truly,

Secret A.

When Kagome finished, Sango jumped up." Kag's got a crush."

"Shut up, Sango. It's probably just a joke. No guy would write this to me. Well none that i.d be

interested in at least."

To Inuyasha, these words made his heart ache with the fact that she would never love him. Why

had he been such a fool to write that. that was it. she would get another letter. this time it would

apologize for what he had done.

I have to rewrite the second chapter.but i will have it to you. If you have any ideas,

please tell me. Thank you.

Enjelikah


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little side note. Inuyasha IS a hanyou, but Kagome is NOT. She wanted him to fell special, so when they were about 10 to 11, she made an account with that name Hanyougirl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I love him

Chapter 2

While walking home, Kagome pondered on who could have written the letter. She had to cross off her crush. Why would he like her. Inuyasha was her best friend since preschool and he had a girlfriends with partners.

Hanyougirl: That's not bad.

Ilovehittingmiroku: It is with the partner I have

Hanyougirl: Who?

Ilovehittingmiroku: Miroku

Hanyougirl: Oh. Better luck next time.

Ilovehittingmiroku: Thanx. He is such a pervert.

Hanyougirl: I thought you liked him.

Ilovehittingmiroku: I do, but why even think about it when I know he is looking at other girls.

Hanyougirl: Talk to him

Ilovehittingmiroku: NO!

Hanyougirl: Come tners.

Hanyougirl: That's not bad.

Ilovehittingmiroku: It is with the partner I have

Hanyougirl: Who?

Ilovehittingmiroku: Miroku

Hanyougirl: Oh. Better luck next time.

Ilovehittingmiroku: Thanx. He is such a pervert.

Hanyougirl: I thought you liked him.

Ilovehittingmiroku: I do, but why even think about it when I know he is looking at other girls.

Hanyougirl: Talk to him

Ilovehittingmiroku: NO!

Hanyougirl: Come on. I bet he'll listen if you give it a try.

Ilovehittingmiroku: You think so?

Hanyougirl: I know so.

Just then, Inuyasha got on and noticed kagome was on too. So he decided to chat with her.

Hanyouboy: Hey Kags. Watcha doin?

Hanyougirl: Talking to Sango

Hanyouboy: Should I let you go?

Hanyougirl: Hold on

She switched over and talked to Sango.

Hanyougirl: Yasha's on. Asked if I should let him go. Conference?

Ilovehittingmiroku: Nah. I'm, getting off anyway. Gotta study.

Hanyougirl: See ya tomorrow

Ilovehittingmiroku: Laters

Kagome switched back to Inuyasha.

Hanyougirl: Ok. I'm back. She left. Test tomorrow.

Hanyouboy: Sucks for her.

Hanyougirl: Partnered with Miroku

Hanyouboy: Now that's funny

Hanyougirl: I know

Hanyouboy: LOL

Hanyougirl: lol

There was a pause. The Inuyasha spoke.

Hanyouboy: Whatcha doin this weekend?

Hanyougirl: Oh, nothing. I might go shopping.

Hanyouboy: Oh. Women. Always shopping. Sheesh

Hanyougirl: Men can be just as annoying.

Hanyouboy: Don't remind me.

Hanyougirl: Ok. I wont.

Hanyouboy: Ha, ha, very funny.

Hanyougirl: Ok, so, you wanna come.

Hanyouboy: I guess

Hanyougirl: Well, what did you have planned.

Hanyouboy: Nothin. Dad was wonderin if you would like to come and eat dinner with us this Saturday.

Hanyougirl: Is Fluffy going to be there? (They always called him that. Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha calling him that, but getting kagome to call him that was way beyond. They called him that back when they were in third grade.)

Hanyouboy: Unfortunately.

Hanyougirl: Sure. I'll ask my mother later, but knowing her, she'll say yes.

Hanyouboy: Fluffy wants to use the computer. Better go.

Hanyougirl: Kay. See ya.

Hanyouboy: bye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Inuyasha logged off, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." Kikyo replied on the other line.

"Hey princess. Whats up?" He was so annoyed by her.

"Where were you today?" She asked annoyingly.

" With the gang. Why would it matter?"

" You spend a lot of time with them. What about me?"

"I spend time with you when you have time for me. Which is never."

" I don't think this is working out, inu. I think we need to see other people."

'Yes, finally' he thought to himself.

" But kikyo" He sounded mad.

"I have made my decision."

"Bitch." Inuyasha hung up. 'thank you.' Now to work something out to get kagome.

Inuyasha went to his room to figure out what to say in his next letter. His floor was covered with paper from failed letters. He finally got it. Now to see her reaction tomorrow.

Kagome logged off wand went to her room. She took out the letter and read it over about twenty million times.

'Who would like me. Well, there is Kouga. And Shippou, but he's a freshman. Maybe Hojo. I HOPE NOT!' She set the letter down and decided to do her math work.

FRIDAY

Kagome saw Inuyasha walking to her.

"Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked

Miroku and sango came over right before he said anything.

"We broke-up. She wanted to see other people." Inuyasha told them.

"Who would want to be with her anyway."

"Someone who could fall for her tricks." Inuyasha laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, the gang stared at the new poster on the school wall.

"Homecoming. Cool." Sango said.

"I guess. I'm not going though." Kagome replied.

"Why not?" Miroku asked her. "You have not gone to one school dance. It's our last year."

"So. It's just another dance."

"Maybe your secret admirer will be there." Sango winked at her.

'Now that's an idea' inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going?"

" Can't. Going to my mothers."

"Oh." She turned to the others. " I don't want to go."

"Now why?" Sango and miroku asked in unison.

"Because yasha's not going to be there."

"If that's the problem," Inuyasha began, " then I'll ask my mom if I could visit later. Ok Kags?"

"Ok." Kagome, finished with that subject, took out the letter. " He wrote again."

"What's it say." All but inuyasha looked in awe.

"It say:

Dear Kagome,

I'm sorry about the last letter. Hope you can forgive me.

In do time, you will find out who I am. I love you. I hope you

can except me.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

PS. I know everytging you say at lunch and before school, so you

can't hide your remarks of my letters.

"Cool." Sango said. "So, think you know who it is?"

"Not a clue. There are tons of guys around here, it could be any of them."

Just then, the bell rang.

"Hey, kags?" Sango stopped her while the guys went to class.

"Nani?" Kagome looked at her.

"Watcha doin tomorrow?"

"Going over to Inu's house for dinner."

"Want to go shopping?" She asked.

"why?"

"For homecoming, dummy." Sango laughed.

"No!" Kagome was straight forword. "I'm not even going."

"Please. " Sango gave her the puppy eyes.

'Not those eyes. Anything but the eyes' Sango knew it was Kagome's weakness. "Fine, I"ll go."

"Cool. We better get to class."

"We need to run."

With that they ran to class as fast as they could.

End of Chappie. Lame, I know. Since I'll be free tomorrow, I am going to work on the stories. Maybe two or more chapters.

I would like to thank my first 7 reviewers.

Neko-kagome

Cyberdemon

Beri

PD and KGIM

Punkgoddess2101

THePnaYwriTeR

And, and this is a big thank you

Moonlite girl

She read both my stories.

If you have any questions or comments, NO FLAMES OR I'LL DICONTINUE, feel free to review.


	3. Information

One of my reviewers asked if the characters are mixed or if there all human. Its mixed.

Inuyasha Taisho

Grade: Senior High school

Age: 19

Family:

Mother: Kyoko Taisho

Inutaisho

Siblings: Sesshomaru (21)-Half brother

Girfriend(s):

Kikyo Sakuya

Kagome Higurashi

IM screen name: Hanyouboy

Hanyou

Kagome Higurashi

Grade: Senior High school

Age: 18

Family:

Mother (I don't have a name)

Gramps( Lets keep that name

Siblings: Souta (Freshman, 14)

Boyfriend(s):

Inuyasha Taisho

IM Screen name: Hanyougirl

Human

Kikyo Sakuya

Grade: Senior High School

Age:18

Family:

Siblings: Kaede (37)

Boyfriend(s):

Inuyasha Taisho

Naraku Masume

Kouga wolfson

She's a slut

IM Screen name: ClayMikOh

Human

Sango Hiratsu

Grade: Senoir High School

Age: 18

Family:

Siblings: Kohaku, Kirara Neko (Both freshman.)

Yes, i made kirara and walking talking demon. She is Sango's god sister. Her parents

died so she now lives with her God parents.

Boyfriend(s):

Miroku Shakujou

IM Screen name: ilovehittingmiroku

Human

Miroku Shakujou

Grade: Senior High school

Age: 19

Family: None

Girlfriend(s):

Sango Hiratsu

( But many ass girls)

IM screen name: ilikebigbutts

Human

Kagura Featherwind

Age:20

Family:

Siblings: Kanna(Freshman)Demon , Naraku(Senior, half brother) Hanyou

Boyfriend(s):

Sesshomaru Tentaisho

Demon

Kouga wolfson

Grade:Senoir High school

Age: 19

Family: None

Girlfriend(s):

Kikyo Sakuya

Ayame Cryingwind (Senior)Demon

IM screen name: Windbreaker

Demon

Shippou Foxkitsune

Grade: Freshman High School

Age:14

Family: None, but stays with Kagome

Girlfriend(s):

Kirara Neko (Demon)

IM screen name: Flufball

demon

Sesshomaru Tenstaisho

Age: 21

Family:

Father: Inutaisho

Siblings: Inuyasha Taisho(half)

Adopted Daughter: Rin Tenstaisho(Freshman.) Human

Girlfriend(s):

Kagura FeatherWind

Demon


	4. Author note

Dearest Readers and reviewers,

From 12-19-04 to about 1-3-05, I will not have a chance to update poems from her heart, secret admirer, or switching

souls. Please be patient. While I am gone, I will be writing the chapters, and there will eb lots of surprises and excitement. Till

then. I will try to updat as much as I can. If you have any questions or comments, email me at 

Thank you for reading.

Enjelikah

PS:If I get any flames though my emails, they will be posted for everyone to see, plus my comment. I WILL KEEP WRITING

THE STORIES UNTIL THEY'RE DONE.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How does this look, Kagome?" Sango came out of the fitting room in Debs. She was wearing a strapless red/black dress.

Below the bust, the see-through black opened up to reveal red. (My friend wore something like this dress at one of our

other friend's wedding. It was beautiful.)

"Not your color. Sorry Sango." Kagome walked over to the dresses and found one that was black with purple. "Try this

one." She handed it to Sango. Sango went back into the fitting room and changed into it. When she came back out, she was

wearing a complete, spaghetti strap, dress that slitted on the side with purple filling it in, and purple flowers following the purple

slit. (The dress I wore to the wedding except it was solid black with pink.)

"Wow, Sango. You look…"

"Beautiful." Miroku interrupted.

"Oh, hello, Miroku, Inuyasha." Sango blushed.

There was a long silence. Then Kagome spoke up.

"So, you like it?"

"Yes. Do some tricks on my hair and I'll look like a princess in no time."

"Great. So, we're done." Kagome started to head out of the store when Sango's hand grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't think so. Now it's your turn." Sango went back to change into her normal clothes.

"So, watcha doin here?" Kagome asked the boys.

"Miroku is looking for a date. The Mall is the best place." Inuyasha informed her.

"Right." She said sarcastically.

"He's going to ask Sango." Inuyasha mouthed so Sango couldn't hear him. Just then Sango walked out.

"So, what would you look good in?"

"Green." Kagome said. Disgusting color, but that made it harder for them to find a nice, "Green" dress.

Sango grabbed all the green dresses and had Kagome try them on. Every single one looked uglier then the last on her.

"Kagome, green is just not your color. Any other colors?"

She was winning. "Nope."

"Just give it a rest, Sango." Miroku said. "I need to talk to you anyway." He started to walk out. "Privately."

Sango started to follow, stopping to face Inuyasha. "Help me. Find a dress for her and don't stop till she buys one."

"Don't mind if I do." He replied. A chance to look at her with a reason.

Sango thanked him, and then ran to catch-up with Miroku.

"So, green looks ugly on you and you wont choose another color, so I guess I'll choose." He turned from her to the dresses,

grabbing dresses he thought would look good on her.

Nothing. No dress looked good. No jaw droppers. Then he noticed the red/black strapless Sango tried on earlier. "Try this

one."

Miroku and Sango walked over to the other side of the mall and outside to his car.

"Why are we going to your car?" she asked.

"Privacy. I promise, if you want to hand cuff me to make sure I don't grope you, they're in the glove department." He

laughed.

She laughed with him. "I'll trust you." 'Why does he have handcuffs in his… oh never mind. Pervert, Hello?' she thought.

When they arrived at his car, he unlocked it and they got in. They sat there for, it seemed, five minutes in silence.

"So." Sango started. "What do you need?"

"I… uh…" Miroku never had this of a hard time. What was wrong with him? "Three words. Homecoming. You. Me."

"Are you asking me to Homecoming?"

"Yes. So, will you?"

"Well, let me think." She moved towards him and kissed him. He sat there dazed. "Yes." She kissed him again, him returning

the kiss.

"I don't know, Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a worried voice inside the fitting room.

"Does it fit?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then come out."

"Promise you wont laugh?"

"Promise." Fingers crossed.

She stepped out of the fitting room. No laughter was heard. Nothing made a sound.

"Inuyasha? Hello? You there?" He looked at her in a daze. She hit his arm.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" Inuyasha was interrupted by the last person he wanted to see.

"Beautiful." Kouga said.

"Oh, Kouga, hi." Kagome blushed.

"Going to Homecoming?" He asked.

"Well,. Uh… no." She managed to say.

"Why not?"

"Because,.. uh." 'Don't say something stupid, don't say something stupid, don't say something stupid' she kept chanting in

her head, while she blurted out loud, "I have no date." ' Too late. Said something stupid.'

"Aw, perfect. You can go with me."

" She wont go with you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Look, dog freak is here. I'm guessing you have no date."

"I haven't asked anyone that interesting to go." Inuyasha, badly, lied.

"You mean, you were rejected. Let me think. Oh yeah. Who would want to go on a date with you. A worthless half-breed."

"Shut up." Inuyasha mumbled. Kouga had been making fun of him for being hanyou since third grade.

"Inuyasha, don't listen to him." Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I know you're not a worthless half-breed. " She turned to

Kouga. "Either apologize, or never talk to me again."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." He innocently lied.

"That's better. Now…" Kagome's mood changed. "Whatcha doin?"

"Looking around." Kouga replied.

"Right. Whatever." Kagome giggled.

"So… No date?" he stated more then questioned.

"Yep." She blushed.

"So. Want to go with me?"

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned from Inuyasha to Kouga. "I would love to." She smiled.

Inuyasha pulled her aside. "Do you know what your doing?"

"I'm going to Homecoming with Kouga?" she answered as a question.

"Exactly."

"She looked at Kouga. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Kagome, He's a player."

"I think he's sweet."

"To you and every other girl."

"It's not like your going."

"I don't know. I'm going to ask tonight."

"Whatever"

He thought for a while. 'She has no idea. I can use that to my advantage. It wouldn't hurt and it's a big plus.'

"Fine." He sounded annoyed. "But don't do anything stupid."

"You know I wouldn't."

"Yeah, but he will."

"Trust me, Inuyasha. I wont let anything happen."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They always looked out for each other. They also didn't always listen to the others advice, but they knew when to. One proof was when Kagome thought it was a bad idea when Inuyasha stared to date Kikyo, but he always was stubborn.

Kagome walked back over to Kouga. "I'll go to Homecoming with you."

"Great. We'll talk about everything at school. Got to go. Bye baby." Kouga walked out of the store and disappeared leaving

a growling Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well, better get out of this. " Inuyasha looked at her again and became speechless. "Ok. Well, see ya when I get back."

She went into the fitting room and changed.

"Well, well, well. My stupid half brother has a crush."

"Shut up…Fluffy." Inuyasha snickered.

Sesshomaru hit him on the head.

"Basturd." Inuyasha mumbled.

"So she's coming tonight?"

"Of course. But no funny stuff."

Kagome walked out, dress in hand. "Hey Fluffy."

"Hey Kagome. I better get going. See you tonight?"

"Yeah."

Sesshomaru walked off.

"So, Inuyasha, what did you think?"

"You should get it. Kouga will be happy." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

'I want you to be happy, though.' She thought to herself. While she bought the dress, Inuyasha walked out. She followed

around the same time Miroku and Sango were arriving back, flustered.

'I don't even want to know' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Hey, Kags. Miroku's going to drive me home, K?" Sango said.

"K. See ya."

"Bye Inuyasha." Miroku and Sango left, hand in hand.

Kagome Giggled. "Aw. How cute."

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha offered to take the bags, but Kagome informed him she could do it herself.

Inuyasha drove them to his house and they played Playstation 2, X-Box, and GameCube games till dinner.

After Kagome left, Inuyasha called his mother.

"Hello?" The female voice asked.

"Mom?"

"Iny?"

"Yeah."

"How are you? Coming next weekend?"

"I'm doing great. About this weekend. I was wondering if I could stay here."

"Why?"

"Because there's a dance next Saturday I would like to go to."

"But know one knows."

"I know, and it works perfectly."

"Explain."

Inuyasha discussed his plan with his mother while she squealed with joy. "So, can I go?"

"It's up to your Father, but I don't mind if you come another time."

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime."

"I'm going to talk to dad now."

"If he has a problem, tell him to call me." She said. " Oh, and tell him I love him, too."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you, too. Bye sweetie."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and went to his dad's room.

Inuysha's parents were never married. Inutaisho was married to Sesshomaru's mother, Mikurainea, but was having an affair

because he didn't love her. (Arranged marriage) Mikurainea found out and filed for a divorce. During the process, Kokunia

gave birth to Inuyasha. Because he looked more than human, she thought he would do better living with his father. On

Inuyasha's 5th birthday, he was given to his father. Kokunia believed Inutaisho was already mated to Mikurainea, so she never

attempted to win him over when the divorce was final.

Inutaisho agreed to take Inuyasha in and let her have him the weekend of the new moon. (New moon was always on the

weekends). Inuyasha was enrolled into preschool where he met Kagome. For 14 years, he kept his secret from everyone but

his family.

Kokunia hoped that she would be able to be with Inutaisho, so every time she talked to Inuyasha, she asked him to tell his

father she loved him. (You could still love someone if your mated, right?)

Inuyasha informed his dad of his plan and his father agreed. He started to walk away when he stopped suddenly. "Oh yeah,

Dad, Mom says she loves you."

Inutaisho smiled, as he usually did, when hearing this. (Yes, he still loves her, No he never mated Mikurainea).

Inuyasha walked to his room. He had a week to get everything ready. 'I'll tell her at school. She'll understand. I hope.'

He got into bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday-At lunch

"Hey Kags." Inuyasha met up with Kagome at her classroom.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. you?"

"Same. So are you going?"

"Going where?" Inuyasha acted stupidly.

"To the dance, silly."

"Oh yeah. Uh, nope. Parents wont let me." he lied.

"Oh. Should I tell Kouga that I don't feel like going after all?"

"No!" Inuyasha shouted. "I mean, that is a very bad idea."

"What are you hiding, Inuyasha?" She glared at him.

"Nothing. I swear. I'm hiding nothing." He was turning beet red. "I just want you to

have fun. Maybe that guy might be there."

They reached their table to see Miroku and Sango making-out. "Get a room." Inuyasha

and Kagome said together.

"Give us the money." Sango and Miroku said together.

There was complete silence at the table for 10 seconds. After that, all four of them started

to laugh. It took half the lunch period for them to calm down.

When they finally did, Sango spoke first. "Talked to Kouga yet." Kagome had instant

messaged Sango Sunday telling her.

"Kouga?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. Kouga asked me while you two were making-out in your car."

"I thought you were going to ask her, Inuyasha?" Miroku winked at him. Inuyasha back

handed Miroku. HARD.

"I can't go, dumbass. My parents won't let me."

"You're an adult. You don't have to listen to them."

That gave Miroku another bump on the head by Inuyasha. "As long as I live under my

dad, I still have to obey, or I'm on the streets." He lied. In fact, he got away with things

and majority of the time, both his parents usually said yes.

"Whatever." Miroku rubbed his sore head.

Out of nowhere, Kouga showed up with...Kikyo?

"What the Hell!" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Kouga said after being pushed by Kikyo.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Privately." He looked away.

Kagome got up and followed him away from the group.

"I...uh...I..." Kouga stuttered.

"What is it?"

"I'msorrytodothistoyoubutIhavedecidedtogotothedancewithKikyoinstead." he managed

to say in one breath. (I'm sorry to do this to you but I have decided to go to the dance

with Kikyo instead).

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Please forgive me. I have to go."

Kagome stood there in silence.

Inuyasha stood away, but close enough to hear. 'That jerk. Who does he think he is.' he

thought. Then Inuyasha smelled tears. Kagome. He walked up to her. She turned around

and put her face to his shoulder.

"He's going with Kikyo. How could my cousin do this to me?" She said.

"It's alright. Kikyo's just being Kikyo."

She started to calm down. "I'm not going." she said in his shoulder.

"What!" He pushed her away a little.

"I said, I'm not going."

Inuyasha's heart dropped. 'There's still a way.'

They went back to the group.

"What's wrong?" Shippou, with his girlfriend, asked.

"Kouga broke the date." Inuyasha said for her. "Now she doesn't want to go."

"No! Kagome. You have to go." Sango said.

"No" Kagome sobbed. "Just leave me alone."

"I think I'm just going to give her a ride home." Inuyasha said. "Miroku, tell the teacher I

had a family emergency."

"Ok. See ya."

"Bye" Sango said.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand to comfort her and lead her to his car.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"No prob. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Please?"

"Ok." Inuyasha started the car. "We can go to my house." (If you haven't figured it out

yet, Inuyasha is rich.)

"Ok"

After Inuyasha gave Kagome a ride home at about 11:30pm, he got home and went

straight to his room. 'You'll go, Kagome. How could you resist.'

Tuesday Lunch

"Kagome got another letter." Sango excitingly stated. "Come on. Read it to us."

"Ok." she focused on the letter again.

Dear Kagome,

I am truly sorry for what that jerk did to you. You

deserve so much better. You deserve a throne,

diamonds, the world. But he shouldn't stop you

from going. Just go. If for nothing else, to see me.

We could finally meet and see what you think of

me, if you want. If you go, instructions of where to

meet me will be handed to Miroku. If you don't, I

will be heart broken, but I won't give up.

Don't give an answer right away. Think about it. I

can wait. I love you, My Queen.

With Love Always,

Secret Admirer

"Miroku?" Sango and Kagome looked at him.

"You know who he is?" Kagome said.

"N...No" Miroku stuttered.

"Don't lie. He knows you." Sango stated.

"Who doesn't?" Inuyasha said. "And a lot don't want to know him."

Miroku blushed.

"Well, whoever it is, when I do meet him, I'll tell you who it is." Miroku promised.

"Fine, whatever." Kagome sighed. "I still don't want to go."

Everyone started to bug her saying things like "He'll be there." and "You should go. It's

our last year."

"He said to think about it, Kags.' Inuyasha said. "Will you at least do that?"

"Fine. I'll think about it. Ok?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok, so, when would you

like an answer?"

"Friday" Inuyasha said. "It seems logical."

"Ok. I'll tell you then my final answer, but I still say since Inuyasha can't go, I don't

want to go."

For the next couple of days, Kagome thought on it. Everyone stopped bugging her, but

when Friday came around, they went back to asking what she was going to do.

"So, are you going?" Sango asked.

"I guess. It's not like I have anything else to do."

'Perfect' Inuyasha thought. 'Now to Inform Miroku.'

Inuyasha got out of class early, so he walked to Miroku's car, putting a note in between

the window and windshield wiper on the driver side.

After that, he walked to his car and drove home.

Miroku picked up the note.

Miroku,

We need to talk. It's Important. It's about Sango.

Inuyasha

Miroku got into his car and drove straight to Inuyasha's house. When he got there, he

knocked on the door. Inuyasha answered the door.

"Hey, Miroku."

"What's wrong with Sango?"

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha said. "It was the only way for you to get fast enough. Come with

me."

Miroku followed Inuyasha into his room.

"What do you need?" Miroku asked.

"Give this to Kagome tomorrow. And DON'T tell her who gave it to you."

"Then you're her secret admirer?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said. Miroku laughed. Inuyasha ignored it. "You won't see me at the

dance."

"Why?"

"It's my time of month." He showed Miroku a pic of him with his mom. He had black

hair and violet eyes. Miroku, of course, was checking out his mom. (Pervert). "Just give

the note to Kagome and don't read it."

"So, I won't see you in your normal form, but in this." He pointed the boy in the pick.

"Exactly." He said. "Give her the note at 10pm."

Miroku put the note in his pocket. "Ok. Can Sango Know?"

"No. Don't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Miroku walked out of the house and drove off.

AN: Sorry for the long update. I have the next chapter written now i just have to type it. I

also have a drawing of Kags dress on her. Bad drawing though. If you would like to see

my work, go to i don't get more reviews, i will quit this story. same goes for my story switching souls.

enjelikah

If there are any writers out there who are scared to write or don't have an account/ don't

know how to post, you can send your story to me and i will, if you want, check for

spelling errors and post it. i will be sure to mention it is by you.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Saturday Night- Homecoming

"Sango, I don't know. Maybe I should just stay here."

Sango had come over to get ready before Miroku came to pick them up.

"Don't worry. If you get bored, just stay with me."

"But you'll be with Miroku."

"So. He has a lot of respect for you. Just have fun."

"Fine."

Kagome and Sango got into their dresses. Now all they need was to do their hair.

Kagome promised to do Sango's, but planned on having hers down.

"Sango, sit there." Kagome pointed to the chair in front of her full-length mirror.

Sango walked over to it and sat down.

"So, how do you feel about Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Same as always. He seems different somehow."

"How?"

"Well, he hasn't tried to touch me without my permission and hasn't looked at other

girls."

"He likes you, Sango. You were made for him."

"You think?"

"I know." Kagome had finished. "There. Now what do you think?"

Sango looked at herself. Her hair was braided on both sides, and then connected in the

back to make one, single braid. "It's beautiful."

"Just one more thing."

"What?" Sango asked.

"This." Kagome pulled a tiara from her dresser drawer. "I did some tricks, but you still

don't look like a princess." She placed it on top of Sango's head, hiding the metal combs

behind the braids. "Now you are a princess."

"Oh, Kagome. Thank you. I must do something for you."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, please? Let me do your hair. Please?" Sango gave her the eyes Kagome couldn't

refuse.

"Will you ever stop doing that?" Kagome sat down.

"Nope." Sango replied, heating up the curling iron. "Kagome?" Sango asked while

brushing her hair.

"Yes?"

"Why did you want Inuyasha to come?"

"Because he is my friend. My best friend." _'And I love him.'_

"Is there more?" Sango put her hair into a barrette in the back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you like him?" Sango checked the curling iron. _' Yep, it's ready'_ She walked

back to Kagome with the curling iron in hand.

"Yes." Kagome admitted, blushing, after a long silence.

"For how long?" Sango started curling her hair in the back.

"Since third grade." She blushed brighter. "Oh, Please don't tell him."

"I wont. I promise."

"Thanks."

"No problem. There. I'm done."

Kagome looked like a maiden. "It's beautiful. Do you think he'll like it?"

"Who?"

"Inuyasha." She said sarcastically. "My secret admirer, silly."

"Definitely. And if Inuyasha was there, he probably would think so, too."

"He only would say so because friends don't put each other down."

"Whatever."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku." A male voice replied. "Ready?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec. You can come in."

Miroku stepped in. Kagome and Sango were picking up. When everything was put away,

they looked to see Miroku staring at Sango.

"What are you staring at?" Sango asked.

"A goddess." He replied

Sango blushed. "Really?"

"Yes."

There was silence all around.

"When you guys come back to reality, I'll be in the car." Kagome said, breaking their

thoughts.

"Right. So, off we go." Miroku laughed.

"Bye mom." Kagome said leaving out the front door.

"Bye, Mrs. Higurashi." Miroku and Sango followed.

"Bye dears." Mrs. Higurashi waved to them.

"Shit." Inuyasha yelled. "Where are my keys?"

It was 7pm. The dance started at 8 and he had thirty miles to drive. The dance was being

held at the Kyoto Mansion, famous for all their community events. He still needed to find

his keys to his convertible mustang (American, I know.). He only drove it to his moms

and back, but today, of course, was different.

He went through everything in his room. When he checked the time, it was 7:30pm. _'I _

_have to get going.'_ Just then he saw them, next to his clock. He grabbed his keys and,

with a quick good-bye to his dad, he was off to the dance.

Every dance, Miroku and Sango got on the dance floor. Miroku offered to dance with

Kagome, but she always said she didn't feel like it. Once they apologized, feeling bad,

but she told them to not worry about her. And to keep on dancing with each other.

'_I knew I should have stayed home.' _She had been there for almost two hours, an still no

sign of her. "Secret Admirer".

"Hey Kagome." A voice behind her said.

"Kouga." She replied, turning around to face him.

"I see you have no date. Kikyo went with another guy. Want to be my date again?"

"Why should I. You chose my cousin after agreeing to go with me, and then when she

ditches you, you get the nerve to try and make it up to me. Hell No!"

"At least dance with me?"

"I don't even want to see your ugly face."

"Why are you acting like your worthless half-breed friend? Cut the act and dance with

me, please?"

Kagome was pissed. "You did this to yourself, Kouga."

Now he was pissed. "You will be my date and you will dance with me."

Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm only to have his arm grabbed.

"She said no." a man with black hair and violet eyes said.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kouga let Kagome go and yanked his arm out

of the man's grasp.

The man turned to Kagome. "Find Miroku and Sango." He walked off. Before it could

register in Kouga's head, Kagome was gone.

"Stupid human. When I find him, he'll be so black and blue, be wont be able to walk for

a month.

Kagome found her friends heading to the snack bar.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome's red arm.

"Kouga, but then this guy stopped him and told me to find you two."

"Don't worry about Kouga." Miroku reassured her.

They went to the snack bar and grabbed some drinks.

Miroku suddenly felt is cell vibrate in his pant pocket. He took it out and saw a text

message.

Give her the note   
"What is it?" Sango asked.   
"It's nothing. Wrong number." 

Sango turned to Kagome. "So, have you met him?"

"No. How could I. He said Miroku was going to give me the note, but Miroku's been

with you."

"Oh yeah." Miroku reached into his pocket. "Here."

Kagome opened the note.

**Meet me in front of the water fountain. Alone.**

"Well, what's it say?" Sango asked.

"I am to meet him in front of the water fountain alone."

"When?" Sango asked another question.

"It doesn't say."

"Then go right now. He's probably waiting right now."

Kagome folded the note up and left, heading for the water fountain.

'_Damn Miroku. When I get my hands on him,' _his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello?" She walked right past him to the fountain. He was leaning against the wall in

the shadows, unnoticed to everyone.

Kagome walked over to the fountain and sat on the bench nearby. "This was a set up."

She said aloud, tears forming in her eyes.

Inuyasha walked over and sat next to her. "It's ok. There's no need to cry." He told her.

"Of course there is." She put her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. "I didn't

even want to come because you weren't going to be here. Inuyasha, what do I do?"

There was silence. _'Inuyasha?'_ she thought.

She moved away from the man. "Your not Inuyasha."

"No." he laughed. "I'm not." _'Close one'_

"I'm sorry." She blushed. "Who are you?"

"Call me Ti." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome." She said.

"I know."

There was a long silence. Kagome was having a mental conversation with herself. _'How _

_could you mistake the two? This man is' _"Beautiful"

"Thanks." He laughed again.

"Did I say that aloud?"

"Unfortunately."

She blushed even redder than before. "Don't mind my asking, but are you the one that

stopped Kouga?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." She giggled.

"No problem." He replied. "So, what are you doing here by yourself?"

"Waiting for someone. What are you doing here?"

"Looking at the stars, waiting for an angel to arrive." He looked up to the stars, then at

her again.

"Well, I guess I should leave you. I didn't mean to disturb you. And I am sorry about my

slip of the tongue." She stood up and headed back to the dance.

"No. Please don't go." She stopped. "My angel has arrived. My eyes are transfixed on her

beauty."

Kagome looked around, and then blushed with realization. "Me?" she weakly asked.

Inuyasha got up and walked towards her. "Yes. No angel could be brighter."

Kagome blushed an even deeper red.

"So, I'm guessing, you're my, um…"

"Secret Admirer? Yes." He chuckled.

"So, are you rejecting me? Or are you speechless?" he asked after a long silence.

"No." was all she was able to get out.

"No you're not rejecting me, or no you're not speechless?"

"I'm not rejecting you." She went a deeper red. "But I'm quiet shocked."

"Why?"

"With your looks, I would think you were taken."

"No. We broke-up not too long ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never really loved her."

Could there be any brighter red, because if there is, Kagome was that color.

There was a long silence.

"So," Inuyasha began. "Care to be my date for the rest of the dance?"

"You didn't come with a date?"

"Well, I kinda did, kinda didn't. It was up to her. Now I'm asking, in person this time, if

she will be my date."

"I would love to." She giggled.

Inuyasha held out his arm and she took it. They walked back into the dance and were met

up by Miroku and Sango.

"Hello Kagome, Hello In…" Inuyasha glared at Miroku. " Is this your Secret Admirer?"

he saved himself.

"Yes. This is Ti."

"Hello Ti." Sango said. She winked at Kagome.

"So, you know Miroku, I hear." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Yes, we're in class together." He replied.

"Really." Sango was interested. "Which one?"

"Religion." Miroku blurted out.

Inuyasha gave him the "You're going to get it now" glare.

"For all you love bird out there," The DJ's voice broke in. "here's a nice mellow song."

Then Brandy's "Have you ever." Started to play.

_Have you ever_

_Love somebody so much_

It makes you cry 

_Have you ever_

_Needed something so bad_

You can't sleep at night 

'_Saved by the song' _Miroku thought. Miroku turned to Sango. "Care to dance?" he asked.

"Would love to." They, arm and arm, walked onto the dance floor, leaving Inuyasha and

Kagome alone.

"So, care to dance?" he asked. He held out his hand.

She didn't say anything, just took it and they walked onto the dance floor together as

well.

When they found a spot, Inuyasha put his arms on her waist and she put her hands behind

his neck, blushing.

They never spoke. Inuyasha looked at her, but Kagome tried to avoid his eyes.

"You are very beautiful." He finally said.

"Thank you."

_Have you ever_

_Tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Been in love so bad_

_You'd give anything_

_To make them understand_

Kagome kept trying to avoid his eyes. Inuyasha moved one of his hands to her chin,

moving her head to face him.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No." pause. " Yes. I'm not suppose to be here."

"Why?"

"Because Inuyasha is not here."

"Do you love him, Kagome?"

"No." pause. "Yes, I love him. Please don't take it wrong." She said.

'_Yes. She loves me' _he thought. _'Act natural. Hurt.' _"How long?"

"Since third grade."

"That's a long time."

"I know"

_Have you ever had someone?_

_Steal your heart away_

_You'd give anything_

_To make them feel the same_

_Have you ever searched for words?_

_To get you on their heart_

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start_

"I'm sorry, Ti. Look, he just broke-up with his girlfriend and is probably not looking for

a girl, let alone his best friend."

"Don't say that."

"It's true" tears formed in her eyes. "He only see's me as a friend, and I…I…I love him."

She started to cry.

_Have you ever_

_Love somebody so much_

It makes you cry 

_Have you ever_

_Needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever_

_Tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever_

Have you ever found the one 

_You dreamed of all your life_

_Ro do just about anything_

_To look into their eyes_

"Maybe he cares for you more. Have you ever talked to him?" Inuyasha asked when she

calmed down a little.

"No. I feel he loves Kikyo still. My cousin is way prettier than me."

Inuyasha turned his head around and saw Kikyo and Kouga dancing next to them. "She

doesn't look that pretty. Well, maybe pretty ugly."

Kagome laughed. "I don't know how you can say that when people think we are twin

sisters."

"Your beauty is brighter than hers ever will."

"I wish Inuyasha saw it that way."

"If Inuyasha is still in love with that slut and doesn't look at what is in front of him, then

he doesn't know what he's missing."

Have you ever finally found the one 

_You've given your heart to_

_Only to find that one_

_Won't give that heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes?_

_And dream that they were there_

_And all you can do is wait_

_For the day when they will care_

"You know, this song is so true to my life." Inuyasha said after a long silence.

"How?"

"The words describe this one girl I want in my life."

They went silent and she listened to his words and the song.

_Have you ever_

_Love somebody so much_

It makes you cry 

_Have you ever_

_Needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever_

_Tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever_

"I fell in love with this one girl not too long ago. To make her understand how much I

loved her, I sent her notes and met her at a dance." He started to explain while she kept

listening. "She stole my heart and didn't even know it. I broke-up with my girlfriend to

be with this girl. I was speechless when it came to her. When I first saw her in this dress,

words could not escape my lips. I'm lucky I have the words this time to say how beautiful

she is, though I am still speechless."

What do I got to do 

_To get you in my arms- baby_

_What do I got to say_

_To get to you heart_

_To make you understand_

_How I need you next to me_

_Got to get you in my world_

'_Cause baby I can't sleep_

"I dream of being with this angel." He continued his talk. "When I look into her eyes, I

get lost. Lost in a dream. Her words bring me back to earth. But she loves someone else.

Someone better. When I am by myself, I see her there. I tell her my deepest secret, but

the pain to know she would never accept me comes to mind. I will wait for her till the end

of time. " He finished. "All I ask is that you take your time. I will always love you."

_Have you ever_

_Love somebody so much_

It makes you cry 

_Have you ever_

_Needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever_

_Tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever_

Inuyasha bent down and kissed her. She was so shocked.

"T…Ti." She stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I couldn't help it. I dreamt of kissing you and it just happened."

"But you know I…" She was interrupted.

"Yes I Know. You love him. I still love you, no matter what. Never give up hope on

Inuyasha. I would still like to be with you, Kagome. Even if you love Inuyasha, let me

love you, please?"

She thought in silence. All of a sudden, she kissed him. "Deal."

They stood there kissing.

_Have you ever_

_Love somebody so much_

It makes you cry 

_Have you ever_

_Needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever_

_Tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever_

The song ended, but they still kissed. Everyone, including Kikyo and Kouga, watched,

but no one dared to stop them.

AN: I planned on posting it near my B-day, and I Guess I succeeded. My 19th Birthday

was yesterday (Feb. 6)

No kagome still doesn't know. There will be another chapter with music, but it will be

fun. Its my talent show chapter, but I need to write it. I have they songs that are going to

be used, and I will tell you this. Though sango and kagome were going to do the song to

gether, it ends up being kikyo. The song? The boy is mine by brandy and monica. The

boy standing on stage? You already know

No I am not a brandy's fan, I am actually a brintey spears fan. Please don't flame on that.

I want comments on my stories, not on my favorite singer(s) and band(s).


End file.
